User talk:Mimatar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Centro page. Multiverse is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make a plant, robot, technology piece! Once your ready to start making planets please contact a admininistrator! Im really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 17:02, August 24, 2011 Hey Hey, Edgar. Those things from the wiki, Tama doesn't have to give me permission. They belong to Wikia, and Godisme gave it to Tama. For future reference, you don't have to ask Tama unless your completely copying us. This wiki is about a great universe where Earth doesn't exist. Here's a timeline idea, click on links about the Merge and such: Multiverses Timeline. Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! 18:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey, nice to see you making some corrections and things. Multiverses is dedicated to creating several universes in the Obeidon Multiverse. We try to make cool, original and plausible stuff, from animals and planets to sapients and their technology. When editors first come on who want to help, first we want them to create something small and minor, maybe an animal or autobion, and then let them make planets, sapients, the cool stuff. We have several universes, and to make more you need majority agreement- Vesania, Emenata, Xion, Machinus, and so on. Would you like to help out? HolbenilordTalk 18:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) When you make your planet, you should put it in one of the existing universes, yeah. The biggest and most normal is Emenata, but it depends what kind of world you want really. I'm afraid that before you can make this planet though, you've got to make something small. Are you good with animals, small robots, bits of technology? HolbenilordTalk 19:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Amongst our technologies we have Blackmetal, the Gladius Assault Rifle, Oriscale Body Armour, that sort of thing. Fiction would be fine, in addition :) HolbenilordTalk 19:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Sure. Are they humanoid in posture? Any natural weapons? HolbenilordTalk 12:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) How's this? HolbenilordTalk 13:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Time Travel Time travel is made possible with Dimensional Rifts. Pinguinus impennis 19:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We have time travel, albeit the people who did it are dead, the Veiled Ones. Psychic powers, if properly explained, might be okay, but they're so cliche and pointless. And where does the mass to make more planets come from? HolbenilordTalk 19:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) And BTW, time travel backwards may be possible under many worlds. You would create and enter a new parallel universe when you went back, and so cause no paradoxes. The most promising method for backwards travel is a wormhole. You would enter the far end and appear at the creation of the other end. HolbenilordTalk 20:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC)